Entertainment
by MarshmellowDragon
Summary: Stuck in a political meeting that holds little interest to him, Aang muses on politicians, paint and mama nature. Post series.


"There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes"

-Doctor Who

* * *

Up and down. 

Up…and down.

Up…

…and down.

Up…

…and…

…**down**.

"Avatar Aang, is there something you would like to share?" Even before the sentence had been fully completed, the miniature air ball had dissipated into nothing than more than a flutter of parchment; Said planet-turned-spirit-turned-human-turned-reincarnate was the pure picture of innocence by the time all other eyes in the room had reached the back of his head.

"Nope" Having never been to school, –_or at least, never for very long-_ he could not properly laugh at how similar the scene was to that of an imposing teacher and a misbehaving student. Still, as the eyes of the Water Council leaders left him, the popping out of a pink tongue was just too hard to resist; Boring old farts, like _they_ knew anything. Ah, what he wouldn't do for Sokka to be there so that they could exchange rude faces behind the geezers's backs. Sokka would've gotten caught, of course, which would have only provided more entertainment.

"To continue; the emissions from the fire nation trade…" and the rest could have been lemur-speak for all he knew. Not, of course, to be confused with sky bison-speak, at which he was quite fluent thank-you-very-much. But instead, like lemur-speak, he got the point, just not the finer details. It wasn't really important either way. Fire nation technology plus North Pole trade routes equaled melted ice, so why couldn't they just say it like that and leave it simple?

He wondered how they would react if he just grabbed his glider and leapt out the window.

It wasn't like they could _do_ anything to him. Being the only representative of the air nomads, or at least, the only publicly known one, there was no one left for him to answer to. What would –_could-_ the international council do? Invade?

And still, miraculously, he sat. This was dredging up painful memories of the post-war conference all those years ago. How he'd ever done this all those years ago when he had been quite literally forced to attend, even he had no clue. Napping? Actually, that sounded rather close…not to mention that it seemed rather nice as well. Ah sweet blissful unconsciousness; Nothing better to relieve the horrors of politics than ignoring them completely.

He was such a child, or at least, that was what Katara had told him last time he'd visited_–crap, what had that been? Five? Ten? Fifteen years? He'd just gotten so busy and…_- He agreed, of course. It was the whole point. He hadn't been a kid when he was twelve, so why not be one now? He liked children's views of the world. Especially this new generation that was being turned out. Beautiful little brats, so full of hope and all that loving their neighbor stuff; it was nice to see that he'd done something right.

'_So…where was I…? Sleep? Yeah…_' He needed Momo, or Appa. But Appa wouldn't fit into the room, so he was back with needing the lemur. Had he mentioned how soft a pillow lemur fur made? At the moment, nothing was looking nicer than just plain out camping with his oldest friend and the lemur which had been tagging along for almost a good thirty years. –_He curtly ignored the part of him which recognized that lemurs didn't live forever, and that Momo was getting __**quite**__ frail. This was shoved to a deeper corner of his mind, just because it could-_

Leaving them alone had been such a bad idea. Being bored and all, his imagination was quick to supply images that sat far from well with the reincarnated spirit. Exhibit A: the local children getting their hands on Appa and making him 'pwretty'. He'd had trouble enough with the purple dye last time, if any more little kids got so much as within a meter of his bison with paint he'd…he'd…

…Okay, fine. He'd probably laugh. And maybe he'd help out as well. It depended on the color. Purple just really didn't go well with Appa, no one could blame him for defending his eyes from the clash of purple fur and his own yellow robes. Orange, Aang believed, was the sky bison's true calling; hideously bright, outrageous and one couldn't forget obnoxious, orange. He would get bison-slobber dumped on in gallons, and maybe be sneezed on as well, but it would be _so_ worth it. Now that he thought about it, Momo would probably go well in red.

Now _that_ was productive; Painting animals. So much better than talking back and forth about official matters; Especially if those matters never reached a conclusion. Why couldn't he just leave? He hadn't spoken since…well he hadn't spoken about politics the whole time. Just sat there and listened, taking mental note for a while over which areas he could reinforce with earthbending, which floods he could prevent with waterbending, which tribes he could warm with firebending, who's laundry he could dry with airbending.

Being productive was so much easier when one wasn't stuck in a warm and stuffy room with only a handful of older windbags to gripe at them. He was the Avatar. You know, spirit of the earth turned human reincarnate and all that good stuff? Somehow, the bald one was pretty sure that if the spirit had still been the earth, it wouldn't have been required to attend the stupid meetings. The conference was such a small part of the earth at this moment that it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

So, what did it take to convince such a 'wizened' –_they'd served in the war, hadn't they? Had seen what it had brought to their own. So why were still so adamant about this 'order' business?-_ assembly to see that it was action that reached their people, not words?

Perhaps they just needed to get out more…? Being an air _nomad_ and all, he had his fair share of time on the road –_fair share? Actually closer to a good three quarters of his conscious life-_ and had therefore seen far much more than one who just sat in their litter, carried on the obliging backs of those who really needed the help in the first place. Appa made _such_ a better litter anyway.

Appa…litter…

Ah, great. Now he was wondering what Appa's kids would look like. Would probably be cute little buggers…now if he could _just_ find a female sky bison. Surely it wouldn't be hard, right? After all, he'd only been on the lookout for what, ten years? Yeah, he'd just missed them. That was all. This, of course, was missing the fact that Appa would've smelt out any females within a good hundred kilometers of him either way, and neither hell nor high water would've prevented a six ton bison from chasing after _another_ six ton bison; especially if at least one of said six ton bison hadn't ever fulfilled its duty to nature. –_Which made him proud, being the closest to nature a living being could be, that contrary to popular belief, he had not failed mama nature on something so large-_

Such a cute kid too. It really was a shame that nobody knew. Bragging would have been awesome.

"Avatar Aang, do you abstain?"

"Yeah, sure" Siding with the water nation would've meant that Zuko would pout and neglect to invite him to the next large banquet held in the fire nation palace. Siding with the fire nation would mean that Sokka would be glaring at him for who knew how long. See? He was paying attention.

He was also laughing at the people who rolled there eyes and muttered that he wasn't.

* * *

_Left with the incomplete tag because you never know if I'll add on more random drabbling. _

_Ah, first ficlet in a rather large and alive section. Interesting. Let's see how this turns out, shall we? And let's see if I ever find another word for lemur…Anywho, I've been searching up and down the section, and seem to find nothing but romance. Any help or suggestions for a good read? I've got nothing against the genre…its just that it gets repetitive. Fast._

_Ah, and I now command you to visit the Rockman.exe section, even though it has nothing whatsoever to do with Avatar. Rockman is love. You deal with it. I own neither. I deal with it. (I also deal with the fact that Appa is not a character option. Depressing)_


End file.
